Why the Wolf Howls at the Moon
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: What if two people hiding their identities find love in the most unexpected place in the most unexpected way? Rated M for later chapters. BBxRae Completed
1. Chapter 1 - Kismet

**Author's Note:**

While I wrote my first fan fiction my muse kept on bugging me about an idea. What if two people hiding their identities find love in the most unexpected place in the most unexpected way? Rated M for later chapters. BBxRae

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter I - Kismet **

It's been weeks since she started to go to Jump City's new library to read. It's not that reading at the Titan tower was a problem for her but the vast number of books she could read at the new library was too good for her to pass up. Normally going out in public was a big problem for them but since she was able to get Robin's and Cyborg's help with the holo rings she can now go out without a problem.

The ring helped her seem like a regular teenage girl with waist long black hair. This made it easier for her to blend in with the crowd but just to make sure she always wore glasses and colourful dresses so that her appearance would definitely be different with her true identity.

It works perfectly and no one has even once noticed anything. True that she felt a little awkward since she wasn't use to wearing colourful dresses but to be able to read all those books without worry it was a sacrifice she was willing to do.

And again like the previous days since she started to go to the library she was able to find a secluded place at the back of the library where she was able to stack up the books that she wanted to read for the day. She was just about to start on her second book when she heard someone laughing loudly just a couple of cubicle away from her.

"Some people." She told herself as she tried to get back on her reading.

The laughing was on and off. It took all the patience she had to not go there and beat the living crap out of whomever it was that was disturbing her reading.

"Damn, how can I read with all this racket?"

Raven stood up from her spot and approached the cubicle from where the laughing was coming from. She noticed that it was a cute blond guy wearing a green hooded jacket.

"Did I just think that this annoying asshole was cute?" Raven thought to herself.

As if finally noticing her presence the guy looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

Raven was taken aback by that smile. There was something in it that was so familiar that it was drawing her to him.

"Uhm, I just... Can you please tone it down a little? I'm trying to read and you're laughing is distracting me." She tried to sound shy and timid so that she would look the part of her disguise.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." The guys apologized as he scratched his head.

"This is actually the first time I came to the library and I never knew that there are a lot of good read here." He confessed.

"I see, well please tone it down as others are trying to read." She said before turning to leave.

She hasn't gone more than two steps when the guy called her to a stop.

"Miss!" He called out. "I'm sorry to take more of your time and I don't really do this but I'm Garfield. Garfield Logan." He said as he gestured his hand towards her.

She looked at him for a while before shaking his hand. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Roth." Garfield gave her another of his toothed smile at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Garfield but I need to get back on my reading now." She turned on and continued back to her cubicle. Unknown to her she was smiling the whole walk back.

"Wow, I never thought I could meet someone like her here." Garfield thought to himself. "Good thing I followed Raven's advice and did some reading."

He looked towards the direction of the cubicle Rachel went into and he whistle at the sight of the books that were piled there.

"She really reads all that? I guess she's like Raven who really loves books." Garfield said to himself.

He went back to his own cubicle and continued his reading when suddenly his communicator beeped. He started to panic causing the communicator to slip from his grip with his every attempt to turn it off.

"Ehem"

He looked up expecting to see the same black haired beauty from earlier but he was surprised to see a little girl in a Goth dress holding a book in front of him.

"Eh-heh-heh" He smiled at the little girl until she raised her big book to hit him.

A very loud bang was heard throughout the library after that.

"Angel what was that?" Raven asked that little Goth librarian.

"Noisy" She pointed at Garfield.

There at the floor she saw the cute blond lying there unconscious. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I told you to be quiet." She thought to herself.

Garfield was slowly recovering from the blow when he noticed that he was lying on down. His head was leaning on something soft. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Rachel reading a book. He blinked once then twice. Is he dreaming or is he really resting his head on her lap?

"Could you get off now?" Raven asked.

Garfield was surprised and embarrassed that she caught him already awake and staring at her. Immediately he sat up straight. This caused him to get a little dizzy again as he hasn't completely recovered from the blow.

"Ugh. What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"Well you were too noisy again" Raven told him without looking away from what she was reading.

"Oh yeah I got a call so my phone suddenly rang and then this little girl in Goth dress came..." He started to recall what happened and he remembered that she hit him in the head with a large book.

"Well I guess now you'll remember to be quiet in the library." Raven teased him.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Well it's getting late. I need to go home now. " Raven said as she stood up.

"huh? Wait will I ever see you again?" Garfield asked.

"Maybe maybe not" Raven said as she turned to leave.

Before she was completely out of his sight she called out to her.

"By the way thanks for the soft pillow." He shouted to her.

Raven just shook her head. Really, she only did it because she felt responsible for him. She told herself this but butterflies started to move in her stomach.

A soon as she was exiting the door she once again heard the familiar sound of a heavy book hitting a hard head.

"He never learns" She said to herself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Secret

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter II – Secrets**

After a couple of hours Raven was finally back at the Titan tower. She removed the Holo ring and placed it in the pocket of her purse. Slowly the disguise she wore started to disappear.

"That was another fun day." Raven told herself.

"Yeah I think it was indeed a good day." Cyborg said from behind her.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" She asked.

"Don't you know that it's rude to not greet someone when you see them?" He answered back.

Raven thought hard but she couldn't remember if he was there when she entered. Probably she was too deep in thought to notice him.

"So what was it that made your day so fun? Was it something or someone?" Cyborg teased her.

Raven didn't respond to his teasing but instead walked towards the elevator. She could still hear Cyborg's teasing up until the door for the elevator closed.

"Really, he can be so childish like Beast Boy sometimes."

As soon as the door opened she was greeted by both Starfire and Robin who were comfortably seating side by side at the couch.

"How was your day?" Robin asked.

"Yes, was your trip to the library fruitful friend Raven?" Starfire asked as well.

When she thought about her time in the library the image of the blond cutie flashed in her mind causing her to blush.

"You can say that I found something interesting." Raven answered.

Her wording caused Starfire to be curious and it didn't escape Robin as well as this made him raise his eyebrow. Neither pushed the topic any further as they know Raven likes her privacy and that she will tell them all about it when she is ready.

"I'm beat. I'll go take a shower and then probably get some shut-eye." She informed them before heading for her room.

She was already halfway to her room when she noticed that the tower had been awfully quiet. No shouting in the hallway, no video game in the living room earlier and no explosion as well. It could only mean one thing. Beast Boy wasn't in the tower now. It was weird for her to think of him especially when she finally has her peace like this but his absence was a bit disturbing for her.

"Weird why did I suddenly think of him? No matter as long I can keep this peace up until I get some rest then it's all good. I'm sure he's just off somewhere bothering someone else." She told herself but somehow this caused a feeling inside her to stir. Something she hasn't felt before.

She proceeded inside her room and continued to strip herself of her clothing until she was completely naked. She started the shower and let herself be drenched by the warm water coming from it. She was already starting to relax when she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Ugh! This better be good." Raven wrapped herself with the towel and proceeded to the door. She half opened it to see Beast Boy standing on the other side. Beast Boy was looking down so he didn't immediately see what Raven was wearing.

''Uhm, Rae sorry to bother you like this. I know you don't want to be bothered when you're in your room but..." Before he could finish his sentence he already lifted his gaze towards her and saw that she was still dripping with only her towel on. If his jaw could be detached then it would already be on the floor. She was a goddess, with those deep mysterious eyes and her beautiful physique. Every curve accentuated by the towel that was hugging her body and the droplets of water on her made her body glisten even more.

Raven noticed that Beast Boy was already lost. She knew that her body developed well over time but she never thought that it would have this effect on men/him. She noticed that he was holding a book in both hands and it seemed that this is what he came to her for.

She was really not the one to tease but something in her made her do it. It could have been the moment, One of her emotion or blame it on the heat of the moment. She leaned over to reach the book that he was holding and in the process showed him her cleavage. She could hear his breathing getting heavy and it was turning her on. She grazed both his hands with hers and as soon as their skin touched she felt a jolt run through her whole being.

"Rae" Beast Boy called her attention as he looked at their hands together. She blushed through all the shades of red. Trying to save her dignity she smiled at him then immediately grabbed the book.

The door slammed in front of his face and all he could hear was a thank you from her which was as inaudible as a whisper.

He could still feel his face all red and hot. What just really happened? One minute her footsteps sounded like she would clobber him as soon as she opened the door next thing he knew she was there seducing him. Was she really seducing him? Beast Boy was lost in his thoughts as he walked back to his room.

Raven didn't know what to do. She felt so frustrated with herself. How could she have done that? What was she thinking? Without even thinking she threw the book in frustration. She slowly walked back to her shower and hoped that it might take her mind of the things that has just happened.

Meanwhile outside Raven's room stood a very shocked Starfire. Did she really just witness that? Her friend Raven was flirting with her friend Beast Boy and it seemed that it was mutual. She was planted on the spot. Was this really how two friends should act with one another?

A couple of days passed and neither one talked about what happened. Even when they saw each other in the living room or at the kitchen they would pretend that they were busy.

Raven couldn't take it anymore so she approached Robin and asked for a day off. Robin saw how stressed she was these past few days so he said yes without any qualms. As soon as he said yes Raven immediately grabbed some change of clothes and headed into the City.

Once she got to the library she started to pick out the books that she wanted to read. She was able to get a lot of what she wanted so they piled up real high in her arms. Slowly and carefully she made her way to her usual spot when suddenly someone came crashing into her.

Books flew in all directions and she fell on her back. A loud thud was heard as she and the books fell on the floor.

He really didn't know what he bumped into. He was running real fast to get to his previous spot so that he could be close to the beauty he came to know as Rachel when suddenly he hit something hard.

"Shoot what was that?" He asked out loud as he rubbed his head. Garfield tried to regain his balance by leaning on his two hands when he noticed that his right hand was on something very soft. He immediately looked at what he was holding when he noticed that he was grabbing Rachel's left breast. She was underneath him and he was straddling her. He blinked a couple more times not sure if it was really happening. Garfield didn't know that his right hand was still unconsciously grabbing her breast.

A loud scream could be heard from Rachel when the shock wore off. Caught by surprise he suddenly jumped off her and fell on his butt in front of her.

She was almost about to cry when he heard someone suddenly walked behind him. When he turned his head he came face to face with the little librarian again. She pointed at him and said:

"Pervert!" after saying this she took a swing at him with her big book. Just like an ace baseball player she hit her mark causing him to fly a couple of bookshelves away.

Raven immediately sat up after the commotion and held her hands near her chest.

"How could he do that?" She asked herself not believing what happened.


	3. Chapter 3 - Apologies

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter III – Apologies**

Garfield thought that he already died and gone to heaven. Well after what happened that would be asking for too much. Slowly he was able to open his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Rachel sitting by his side. She looks so beautiful as she sits there reading her book.

"How can I apologize to her now?" He thought to himself. He was still lost in thought when she saw him looking at her.

"Ehem."

This snapped him back to reality. He got down on his knees as fast as his body could and started to apologize for what he did.

"I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to do that." He confessed to /begged her however she just sat there looking at him without saying anything.

"I wasn't watching were I was going so I accidentally bumped into you which is what I was really trying to do." He blurted out. He noticed that she looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"No Oh no. I didn't mean it literally, I only meant it metaphorically." He stuttered.

"Good save" She thought to herself. Finally she stood up and faced him.

"You already got your last warning from the librarian." Raven warned him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He answered with a sheepish grin. "I think I might not make it next time."

This made Raven laugh at his joke. It was the first time that he was able to see her beautiful face and the smile on it was more radiant than even the sun itself.

"Your prettier when you smile." He unconsciously muttered.

She didn't know how to react to this, so just like some of the romance novels she read about a shy girl and a popular guy she did what she remembered from it.

"I'm sorry" She told him while blushing at the compliment then immediately ran for her cubicle.

He wanted to chase after her but he remembered that he was already on his last warning. Superhero or not he knew that another hit is too much to risk. Besides he already knows where she will be going so there really is no rush.

Once he regained his balance he started to head for her cubicle. As soon as he got out of the room he was resting in, he saw the little barbarous librarian standing there. She didn't say anything but her stare could have been tagged as a deadly weapon. They said that if looks could kill. Then with the way she was looking at him now he wouldn't doubt it for a second.

Garfield found his way back to Rachel's cubicle. There he saw the black haired beauty busy in burying her nose in the book that she was reading. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her there innocently reading in her peaceful little corner.

He tip-toed towards her so as not to disturb her reading but even before he could say anything she already greeted him.

"Hey, I see your already good enough to walk." She told him without lifting her head to look at him.

"Wow, how did you know I was here" He asked her in surprise.

"Well I have had a lot of practice with someone always bothering me." She told him as she remembered how Beast Boy would always distract her reading.

Garfield felt down at what she told him. It seemed that the person she was referring was someone that was greatly involved in her life. As if reading his mind she explained that it was just a friend of hers.

"He's a dear friend of mine who likes to bother me always." Raven explained.

Hearing this immediately brightened up his mood. He smiled at her and moved closer to her side.

"So with that is it safe to assume that you aren't seeing someone?" He asked her straight forwardly hopping that she would say yes.

Raven thought about her answer for a couple of minutes before answering.

"If I say yes would you stop bothering me when I'm reading?" She asked.

He immediately sat beside her and looked straight at her eyes.

"On the contrary I think I might just become more of a nuisance" He told her. She wasn't expecting his answer so using this momentum he immediately followed it up.

"But if you we're suddenly interested to join me for some ice cream then I promise that I'll behave" He added as he smiled at her.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She told him acting as if she was repulsed by his invitation.

Garfield didn't follow on that she was only teasing him. He looked sad and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry I don't want to force you or anything. I just thought that we might have a good time together."

"Garfield I was only kidding. Of course I'll go with you. It might be fun." She told him as held his face in her hand.

After her explanation he was able to think it over and he mentally kicked himself. "She got me there." He thought to himself as he laughed mentally. He was surprised to see what she was doing when he looked up to meet her gaze.

Raven didn't know why she was being this playful. Has Beast Boys wittiness infected her already or has Garfield's presence caused this change in her? She held her hand up to his line of sight and she raised one finger on her right and made her other hand into a zero.

"1-0" She told him smugly.

"Oh getting cocky now are we?" He teased back.

She smiled at his teasing and slowly she inched her hand towards his. Garfield met her hand half way and they held hands for the first time.

"So how about that Ice cream you promised?" She asked. "Better we get it now because I don't know if you'll survive if you become a nuisance here in the library."

Garfield suddenly became serious.

"Your right. Maybe next time you see me I might be in the hospital or worse in a box." He told her with a serious face.

Raven tried hard not to laugh at what he said but she failed because a giggle escaped her lips.

"Sssshhhhh!"

Raven playfully punched Garfield's arm and the other responded by playing hurt. This caused both of them to quietly laugh at one another. After a couple of minutes they were able to recover their composure.

"So Mr. Garfield Logan how about that ice cream?"

"Well shall we?" He stood up and offered her his hand. After accepting his hand both of them walked hand in hand as they exited the library.


	4. Chapter 4 - Park

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter IV – Park**

Raven was really nervous, this isn't something that she has ever done before and none of the books she read actually has any useful tips on what to do. True she has read a couple of romance novel but do they really apply in situations like this.

As if sensing her uneasiness, Garfield gripped her hand little.

"Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" He asked her concern showing in his eyes.

She gave him her sweetest smile and this was saying something since she rarely showed her emotions even to her friends. But something about Garfield always made her want to show him her true feelings.

"I'm ok. I'm just not really used to this kind of thing." She explained.

Garfield smiled and pulled her closer to him. He held both her hands in his and held on them tightly.

"It's ok, believe me this is a first for me as well."

Knowing this Raven was finally able to relax. They proceed to the park and started to look for the ice cream truck. After a couple of minutes of looking for the truck their search was still in vain.

"I don't think we're meant to get that ice cream." Raven joked.

"Nah, It's just that when you look for them they're nowhere to be found but when you don't they're the ones who come looking for you." Garfield jokingly explained.

He grabbed her hand and guided her to the middle of the park. They just stood there looking at the fountain. When Raven wasn't able to take the silence anymore she called for his attention.

"Gar..." She was cut off when he suddenly put his finger on her lips before she could finish what she was about to say.

"Ssshhh" He gestured her to remain silent as he asked her to listen.

She closed her eyes as he had instructed and sure enough she heard it. It wasn't too loud but she can definitely hear the ice cream truck tune coming from a distance.

As she opened her eyes he could see the sparkle in them. It was such a moment that he just wanted to be lost in her gaze.

"How did you do that? How did you know?" She said while her hands were over her mouth.

"You're just too precious. I learned from a friend that you should be patient, you should take time to stop so that you will notice your surrounding and lastly good things come to those who wait." He smiled at her while she told her the things she learned from Raven.

It was Raven's turn to be distracted by what he had said.

"Was that really just a friend or was it one of your girlfriends?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I told you earlier that this is a first for me right? You are the first I ever felt this from."

They smiled at each other, hand in hand they continued to where they heard the ice cream truck. After a couple of minutes they were finally able to get their ice cream and they settled in one of the park benches.

"You know you have weird taste in ice cream." Raven told him as she looked at his all natural vegetable ice cream. "I think I haven't even heard of that" She teased by pretending to be disgusted by his ice cream.

"It's healthy for you plus you mustn't judge a book by its cover." He told her as he continued to happily eat his ice cream.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued to lick on her dark chocolate + vanilla ice cream unaware of the mischievous smile that spread across Garfield's face.

"You know what why not take a whip at it." He told her. But before she could respond he already moved his ice cream in front of her face so that when she faced him the tip of her nose would be dipped in the ice cream.

"Garfield Logan you're a dead man!" Raven shouted as soon as she felt the tip of her nose cold from the ice cream.

Garfield was one step ahead of her because as soon as her nose touched the ice cream he was already running for his life. He continued to tease her as he ran. He didn't really mean to get far from her but just enough so that she would be within arm's reach.

They ran like they were still kids. Enjoying the moment like there was no tomorrow. Eventually he let her catch him and a soon as she was able to grab him they fell to the grass covered ground.

"I finally caught you" She told him with a smile.

"No, I think I'm the one that caught you." He smiled as he tightened his hug on her.

Their heads started to inch closer. She knew that he wanted her lips. He knew that she would let him. They were only a couple of centimetres apart when they suddenly felt something touch their skin. It was cold and after realizing what it was the heavy rain started to fall.

They immediately stood up and ran for the nearest tree that they can take shelter in.

"I hope this doesn't always happen." Raven said out loud.

"You mean the rain right?" Garfield teased.

She punched his arm playful and in response he started acting hurt. They both laughed as they watched the rain fall down.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Garfield asked her.

"You mean the rain?" She asked as she noticed he wasn't looking at anything in particular. He nodded in response.

"I think it's kind of lonely." She admitted.

Garfield gave her an understanding smile. He held her close in front of him and let her back rest on him. He embraced her tight so that she wouldn't feel cold even though the breeze started to blow through.

Gently he whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful because it looks like it's cleansing the world." He gestured her to look at the drops of rain that were falling from the leaves. "It's beautiful because when you look at the rain drop once they hit the surfaces they are like different melodies that you can see." He pointed to her the splashes of the rain drop on the walk way. He turned her around so that they were now facing each other. "And it is beautiful because in this moment where the rain is falling heavy and everybody are trying to hide from it. It would seem that time has stopped and there is nothing else more important for these two people" He pointed from her to him. "But you and me."

Raven was so touched by what he had said that she wasn't able to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster and he answered in return.

He held her chin in his hand and raised her face so that they were both looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you" He told her before taking her lips with his. She returned the kiss that he had given her with the same heart and it was the most special feeling she has every felt. After a minute they separated both trying to catch their breath.

She looked into his eyes and finally she was able to let go of her true feelings by letting him know.

"I love you as well Garfield"

**Author's Note:  
**  
Probably the fluffiest chapter I have ever made.  
**CoolCat** - Thanks for your kind words hope this chapter shows how much I appreciate it.  
**BlackRose2424** - Thanks for the support. ^^  
**Cryosfear** - Thanks for the continued support. Hope this fic is up to your expectation. ^^  
**Nos482reborn** - Thanks for reading and for your support.


	5. Chapter 5 - Date

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter V – Date**

The sun had already peeked through her curtains when Raven woke up from her sleep. Yesterday was the best day that she had ever experienced. Even though they were completely soaked and there was no sign of the rain stopping they just continued on and ran from one shelter to another until they reached the bus stop. They had so much fun that she didn't even think twice when Garfield ask her to go out again.

After getting dressed she just glided out of her room towards the living room. Upon entering the living she was greeted by the rest of the team and unconsciously she greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning" She said in a sing song sort of way.

Everyone was so surprised by the way she greeted them that they froze in their spot. Robin was the first to snap out of his trance and immediately he barked orders to the rest of the team.

"Starfire check Raven's temperature and Cyborg go do a full scan now. We need to know what's wrong with her before things get worse." Robin ordered them.

Raven raised her eyebrow at their reaction. Starfire was immediately by her side and was pulling her towards the couch while Cyborg on the other side performed the full body scan. She just shook her head at their weird antic.

"I'm fine. You can stop this now." Raven told them as she pulled her hand away from Starfire's grip.

"But friend Raven" Starfire was about to say something when Raven looked at her sternly. Starfire jumped back quickly floated behind Robin's back. Cyborg got the hint as he suddenly was preoccupied by a non-existent dirt in his sonic blaster.

"Raven were just concerned" Robin tried to reason with her.

"I'm fine. Healthy as an can be and why would you be concerned there is nothing wrong with me?" She told him with emphasis on nothing wrong.

"Ok, well you just seemed to be acting strange." He told her while beads of cold sweat started to appear on his face.

Raven didn't pay any more attention to them. She took her book and comfortably seated herself at the sofa. She had already gone through a couple of pages when she noticed something move in her peripheral vision. She was surprised to see Beast Boy there silently playing with a hand held console.

"Good morning" She greeted him.

"Uh good morning Rae" He answered back.

She continued with her reading but something didn't feel right. Beside the others acting differently towards her Beast Boy here was just sitting there quietly while playing with his console. Beast Boy noticed that she was looking at him. He immediately jumped off the couch like it was on fire and made an excuse that he needed to go back to his room.

"What's going on here?" Raven thought to herself. Since things were being weird here in the tower Raven thought that she should just go out. An image of Garfield flashed on her mind.

"The library perhaps." She told herself.

Raven asked Robin's permission and immediately teleported herself in her room to get ready to leave. As soon as Raven left, Robin called the rest of the team for an emergency meeting. He was concerned that she was acting strange. Smiling? Greeting them in a sing song manner? Definitely something's up and they need to find out what it is.

"Ok so we need to follow Raven and check on what's up with her." Robin told the others. Before he could say more he noticed that Beast Boy wasn't with them.

"Cy where's Beast Boy?" He asked.

"I think that he has a new game. He hasn't really been coming out of his room this past few days and that's normal with him if his stuck in a game." Cyborg explained.

Robin just shrugged it off. Well the 3 of them should probably be enough to watch over Raven. He talked to the other 2 titans about his plan and that they will stop at nothing until they get to the bottom of why Raven was acting strangely.

After an hour Raven was already walking through the library doors. The holo ring really did great work for her as she had been able to come here for weeks now and no one had been the wiser. Of course that's what she really wanted. With this she can have her privacy and no one specially reporters would bother her.

She just reached her cubicle when she noticed a bouquet of white roses placed on top of her desk.

"I thought you might like it" Said a voice from behind her. Slowly she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Aren't you a little too frisky today?" She whispered to his ear. He just smiled back at her and then gently placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"If I remember correctly someone promised to go out with me again." He reminded her. Raven playfully acted shocked about what he said.

"Did I say that?" She teased him. He continued to peck on her lips until he heard her giggle.

"I think I'm starting to remember now." She told him.

Shock washed over the 3 titans who were watching from afar. Robin's jaw dropped at what he saw. Was this really Raven. She was being playful and is she laughing and kissing that blond guy? Starfire almost squealed if not for Robin's quick reflexes. He was able to cover her mouth so no one heard her.

Robin thought that everything was already ok until he heard Cyborg cheered behind him.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered as he saw Raven kiss the blond guy with her.

It was already too late before Robin could stop him. Suddenly an ominous shadow appeared behind them.

"Noisy!" Was all they heard and without warning each one of them received a hard hit on the head.

Garfield stopped kissing Rachel when he felt a familiar chill run down his spine. Rachel noticed that he was preoccupied so she asked him what was wrong.

"I just thought I was going to get hit on the head with a big book by the librarian again" He told her.

Raven laughed at his antic. "he's just too cute." She thought to herself.

"I think the librarian knows what you were trying to do to me." She joked.

Garfield hid at her back for dear life and as if expecting someone he just peeked under her arms.

"Come out here Garfield. I was just kidding." She told him as she gestured him to stand in front of her.

"That librarian is no laughing matter. I think you just shaved 50 years of my life." He joked.

Raven wrapped her arms around Garfield's neck and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I think we should go on that date so you don't need to think about that librarian."

"Yeah that's a good idea, but just so were clear you're not jealous of her are you?" He teased.

Raven acted hurt. She turned her back at him and gestured to leave. Garfield grabbed her hand and slowly turned her to face him.

"I was just kidding. No one else is on my mind except for you." He assured her.

"You and your sweet talk." Raven told him as she shook her head.

"So shall we?" Garfield asked as he offered her his arm so that they can all ready start their date.

Meanwhile Robin and the team regained consciousness after being hit in the head.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I think a train hit me" Cyborg told them.

"Ouch my head" Starfire said while rubbing her head.

They once again felt the presence they felt earlier before they were knocked unconscious. Slowly they turned their head towards the direction where they felt it.

Standing on top of the counter was a small girl holding a big book on top of her head.

"Quiet" She ordered them.

One word that totally silenced the fearless team titan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Promise

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter VI – Promise**

It was a quaint bus ride to where Garfield was took her. As soon as she got out of the bus the smell of the ocean invaded her nostril making her look at her surrounding and saw that they were in the beach opposite Titan tower. He offered his hand and she gladly took it. Hand in hand they walked a couple of minutes up the path way that led to the top of the cliff.

Once they got to the top Raven was surprised to see that a complete picnic set was waiting for them. She was filled with warmth because of the sweetness that he has showed her. She looked at the things that he had prepared when something caught her eye.

"Hhmm, couldn't get a bigger blanket?" She asked him in a playfully accusing tone.

Garfield looked opposite her direction and pretended that he had heard nothing. She moved to his front and pinched his nose so that he would be forced to look at her.

"I reserve the right to remain silent. Innocent until proven guilty." He pointed out to her with a smile.

Raven moved her face closer to his without letting go of his nose and teased him by brushing her lips to his. She continued to do so until Garfield was tortured enough he had to admit defeat.

"Ok, fine I brought a small blanket on purpose." He admitted. He hugged her waist and pulled her down over him. "Why would I want to bring a bigger blanket?" He asked.

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and she the stood up. Garfield stood up as well and asked her to follow him.

"This is a special place for me." He told her. "I come here when I need to clear my head and this is one of the best places to watch the sunset."

He grabbed her hand and gestured her to move in front of him. Once she was in front of him he hugged her by the waist and let her lean on him. They just watched the sunset and that was enough for them. Raven thought to herself that if this will be what her everyday would be then she would gladly embrace this life.

"Luckily I scolded you at the library right?" She asked him as she thought back to the day they first met. "If I remember correctly you said that that was the first time you've ever been to the library."

"Guilty as charged." He told her.

"Why? Don't you like books?" She asked him. He took a moment before he answered this questions.

"It's not that I don't like books. I just lost interest in them when I my parents died."

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about love. Death is a part of life. I just wished I could have spent a longer time with them." He calmly explained to her.

"If you don't mind me asking then what has their death have to do with you not reading books anymore?" She asked as she leaned her head on his chest. He loosened his hug on her and gestured her to sit with him.

Garfield sat first and Raven choose to sit in between his legs. She positioned herself so she was able to sit on her side while being able to lean her head on him as well. Garfield pulled the blanket over them as he knew that it would become cold soon.

He looked up at the sky before continuing with his story.

"My father left me with a book that he wrote for my mother when they were young. He told me when he gave it that it was the compilation of their love story. A glimpse of what their life was like." He stopped and then buried his face on her nape.

"Hush" Raven gently stroked his arm and guided his arms to hug her so that he could let out his pain. She could hear him cry but she didn't say a word. Minutes passed and she felt that he had loosened his hug on her.

"I'm sorry" He apologized to her.

"You don't have to apologize. Not to me."

Garfield tried to recall the book that was left to him and he made sure that Raven was back to being comfortable in his arms before he continued.

"Their story was really nice." He started as he recalled how it went. "There was once a hunter who was very good at what he did. He would always leave early in the morning and came home in the afternoon with best game that could be found in the forest. One day he found a beautiful woman tending to a bed of flowers in the clearing. He was so smitten by her beauty that then and there he proposed his love for her. He was able to win her heart but she told him that if he really loves her, he would stop his ways and just help her take care of the forest. The Hunter confused by the woman's request thought that she was only trying to test him. He continued hunting in the forest so that he could live of his hunt and earn enough so that he can buy a gift that could impress her. He thought that with it he could win her heart. But the Hunter was wrong." Garfield paused and then gestured Raven to look at the sunset. They both took in its beauty before it completely hid in the horizon.

"What was wrong with the gift?" She asked. He smiled and continued on with the story.

"The hunter was shocked to see that the beautiful woman was actually the Goddess that protected the forest. She was torn by her love for him and her duty to her forest that she cursed him into becoming the first wolf rather than taking his life in exchange for the ones he took."

"That's a very sad story" Raven commented. Garfield looked at her then looked up at the sky. "It is" He answered.

"But that's not yet the end of my story." He added. "After he was turned into a wolf the hunter repented for the things he had done but he was never again able to see the Goddess. He was completely lost without her in his life and it was eating him away just being away from her. Since he was no longer able to see her he would always at night climb the highest cliff at the forest's edge and there he would cry out to the sky. A song of both longing and regret. It was always like that until one day the Goddess could no longer stand seeing him in pain that she showed herself in the sky with all of her radiance."

"What did she look like?" Raven asked as she snuggled him. Garfield freed his right hand and pointed to the sky. Raven looked up and saw a very beautiful sight.

"She became the moon that always looked at him at night." He explained to her.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the review guys. ^^

It's actually what keeps me going.

Sorry for the late update as I had a problem with my computer.

Thanks again and Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter VII – Revelation**

It was a very pleasant evening. They had great food, shared stories and enjoyed the company of one another. After their dinner atop Jump City's beach cliff Garfield escorted her to the bus station.

"Are you sure you don't want me to escort you to the front door of your house?" Garfield teased. She rolled her eyes in response to his teasing. "If he only knew" Raven thought to herself.

"Well I had a great time." He told her with a smile.

"I had a blast as well." She smiled back.

The conductor started his last call for all that were leaving the beach side area. Garfield held her hands and kissed each one before finally planting one sweet kiss on her lips. Raven blushed as they separated.

"See you tomorrow?" He hopefully asked. She simply smiled in response and just before she turned to enter the bus she mouthed "of course" causing Garfield to jump up and down and dance around like a crazed maniac.

Garfield still had too much energy to just simply hit the sack so he did the next best thing. A soon as he was out of sight he immediately turned into a Pterodactyl and headed straight for beach beside Titan tower.

Meanwhile Raven was silently sitting inside the bus reminiscing on the events of the night when her pondering was interrupted by Beast Boy flying pass her bus.

"I wonder why Beast Boy's out this late." She thought to herself. Probably he's just fooling around again. After Garfield's story to her earlier, she thought "who wouldn't enjoy basking underneath that beautiful moonlight?"

An idea popped inside her head. "It's probably not so bad to let loose once in a while." She thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the Titan Island Beast Boy had just arrived at the beach. He looked up and stared at the moon. "It's so beautiful" He told himself before kneeling down to remove the holo anklet he wore on his right leg. Holding the item Beast Boy thanked his stars that he found it because without the said item he wouldn't have met his girlfriend Rachel Roth. Beast Boy pocketed the anklet and thought back to the day he found it lying discarded in front of his room's door. At first he didn't really know what it was, he just simply shrugged it off as a left out experiment by Cyborg but later that week he learned what it was during Robin's secret identity seminar. He could still remember what Robin said that day.

"Ok so with the experiment Cyborg and I have been working on once completed we should have no problem with being able to blend with the crowd in the city when we go out." He told them.

"Cool!" He exclaimed happily because for once people won't need to stare at him and he could just be free to do the things he wanted like any normal guy.

"So you've already made them?" Raven asked a subtle hint of excitement detectable in her voice. This piqued his interest, he was the closest to the hooded titan and he was able to tell if there were any subtle changes in her monotone way of speaking. This was one of those rare instances. The question was why was Raven also excited about it? His pondering was interrupted when Robin spoke once again.

"Well we actually finished two already. However, someone and I am talking about the big tin man beside me lost one of them." Robin explained as he shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Hey I already said I'm sorry. You don't need to step on my toes." Cyborg told Robin. They continued their banter till the end of the seminar that day.

He was so happy about getting the anklet that he immediately studied how it works. Soon enough he learned it quickly and he was able to make a changed projection onto himself.

"Neat" He told himself as he looked in the mirror. Standing in front of him was a guy with the same build as him except this guy had blond hair, normal ears and he isn't coloured green. This was the start of his normal life using his real name Garfield Logan.

Back at the present Beast Boy found himself just aimlessly wandering on the beach while he thought about the days that have passed. He finally reached a small cove near the tip of the island on the side away from the city when he heard splashing noises.

He was alerted that someone was just around the bend. Thinking that it might be an enemy who is trying to sneak up on them he readied himself and slowly crept up to the bend but instead of the enemy he thought he would face he was surprised to see it was completely someone else.

Just a couple of feet from him on the spot where the water was at least waist deep emerged a beautiful Goddess. He was awe struck as he finally noticed who it was he was looking at. Raven was there taking a swim.

"I she doing what I think she's doing" Beast Boy thought to himself as his brain went on overdrive.

Raven was there taking a dip in the nude. She was just swimming there completely exposed for all the world to see. "Well that really isn't the case as we're opposite the city so no one except me should see her like this." He thought to himself. Beast Boy was about to leave when a small stone broke off from the one he was standing on and it made a small splash audible enough to alert Raven that he was there.

"Who's there?" She asked as she turned around with both hands covered with her dark powers. Raven was so surprised that Beast Boy was the one standing in front of her making her unable to move.

Beast Boy was in shock as well, standing before him was Raven in all her glory. Nothing was left unseen as he scanned the well proportioned body of the mysterious titan. For a couple of seconds from both their shock he was able to indulge in seeing her rich mounds, Her slick slender body and also her hairless nether lips.

Raven's brain processed immediately what was happening. Here she was completely exposed in front of Beast Boy but she wasn't even attempting to cover herself. Also she should be angry at him for putting her in this predicament but she felt no anger in her. Instead it felt that her body is responding to him. Like she wanted him to see her some more.

Beast Boy mentally kicked himself. He already has someone he loves and that is Rachel Roth and yet here he was looking at Raven. He could feel his primal instinct telling him to get close to her, to feel her and to explore her but he was able to win over his control.

"Uhm, I'm sorry for walking in on you Rae. I was taking a way when I heard splashes so I went to investigate." He explained to her while he turned around to face the other direction.

Raven felt herself blush all the shades of red when her senses came back to her. She immediately covered herself with both hands even though Beast Boy was already looking the other way.

"I'm sorry again" Beast Boy shouted as he ran back to the tower.

Raven dried herself and teleported back inside her room. What was wrong with her? She already has Garfield but why was she suddenly feeling this kind of emotions when she sees Beast Boy. She was lost in thought as she walked towards her bed.

Raven was already halfway when she suddenly tripped over something. She picked up what she tripped on and noticed it was the book that Beast Boy gave her the last time he came. She smiled as she remembered the sweet gesture.

After making sure that she didn't damage the book Raven decided to check it out.

Raven felt all the emotions flooded through her as she read the title of the book Beast Boy gave her.

On the cover it read "Why the Wolf Howls at the Moon"

**Author's Note:**

So what do you say guys?.

Finally going into the revelation of who's who.. ^^

Thanks again for the reviews.

Enjoy and again happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - Realization

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter VIII – Realization**

Raven just sat there on her bed still in shock due to the overwhelming information that her brain and heart needed to process.

"So Beast Boy is Garfield?" Raven told herself. She was so confused that she didn't know how to take in the news. Was Beast Boy playing with her? Is he just like other guys who sees women as trophies or a challenge perhaps?

Raven didn't notice that due to exhaustion she slowly drifted to sleep.

Morning came and she was awoken by the familiar warmth from her window. She was still half-asleep as she walked over to the window to try to close the curtains and then afterwards proceeded back to her soft bed. She was just about to collapse again on the bed when she noticed the book she was checking out last night. Memories and emotions started to come back as she tried to reach for the book.

"No, I'm sure Beast Boy wouldn't do that to me." She reassured herself. Beast Boy's image came to her mind and just like a reel of film she remembered the times that they spent together. How he had saved her in different occasions and even though he was always a pest to her he was still always there as the best fried she would never dare admit.

She took the book with her as she floated towards the kitchen when she noticed that it was awfully quiet. Raven thought to herself that even if Beast Boy was still asleep it wouldn't still be this quiet specially if Starfire was already awake. She made a sweep of the living room and then doubled back to the kitchen but there was no sign of them.

Raven just shrugged it off and proceeded to the refrigerator. A soon as she was about to open the refrigerator she noticed a very big post me hanging on it with a note from Robin.

She couldn't quite make out what it said as it seemed to have been written quickly.

"There must have been an emergency." She thought to herself.

"Good Morning Raven" Beast Boy greeted from the kitchen's door. Raven turned around and saw that Beast Boy was acting like he normally does. She was still debating in her head whether Beast Boy knew that she was Rachel or if he really didn't know when suddenly he jumped onto the chair beside the table causing her to snap back to reality.

"Where are the others?" He asked her as he started to grab the fruits on the table. Raven showed him the post me and proceeded to the other side of the table.

"Need to sortie... Took Starfire and... Cyborg... Gone indefinitely..." Beast Boy read the post me while also chewing down an apple. Raven was surprised to see that he was able to read it at all.

"How did you read that?" She honestly wanted to know. He just laughed it off and shrugged his shoulder. "One of my talents I guess" He told her with a toothed smile.

She was absorbed in his smile when he suddenly became serious. She turned bright red because she thought that he saw her starring at him but he seemed not to notice.

"Raven, I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about last night." He told her as he straightened himself on the chair. "I was out walking when I heard the splashes coming from your direction. Honestly I didn't know it was you, I thought it might be danger so I quickly ran to investigate" She could feel that he was being honest with her in every word that he said. She didn't say anything yet and she just let him continue with what he was trying to tell her.

"I mean, it was just like the other day when I gave you that book." He told her as he pointed to the book that she was carrying. Her heart leapt at his words when she remembered that she brought down "the book". "It was just an accident. I didn't really mean to see you like that"

"Are you sure you really didn't intend to do that?" She asked him. She didn't know what it was but she felt playful. "I mean for it to happen twice. What are the odds?" She added while raising an eyebrow.

Beads of sweat started to form on Beast Boys forehead. He really didn't mean it but faith really just seemed to want to play with him. He tried to concentrate on what he was eating than trying to answer Raven's question. He was surprised when she spoke next.

"Are you saying that you didn't intend to peek on me and that you didn't enjoy what you saw." She whispered on his ear. Like a startled cat he jumped on top of the table in surprise. Raven simply smiled at his antic.

"Well you really looked hot when I saw you but... but..." Beast Boy couldn't continue what he was saying when he saw that she was slowly closing the gap between them.

Beast Boy held his hands in front of him to stop Raven's advancement. He was determined push her away to keep his distance from her but he suddenly retracted his hands when he felt them touch her ample breast.

Raven laughed at his reaction. His reactions were too precious to her especially now that she learned that he was Garfield as well.

Beast Boy crawled away from her until he accidentally fell from the table. Immediately standing up after he recovered from the fall he faced her and gestured her to keep her distance.

"Raven stop this." He told her. Raven stopped and waited for what he wanted to say.

"Don't you like me?" She asked him trying to fish an answer from him. A hint if he really knew that she was also Rachel.

"I really like you." Beast Boy started. "I like you as a friend. You're the first one to really believe in me before."

He walked towards her and held her hand. "I thought I love you before that is why I gave you the book my parent's left me, but I found the one I really love." He explained.

"I'm sorry if I confused you but she is really the only one for me." Raven felt he heart jump at what he said. She turned her back on him so that he would not see her blush. She floated back to her room before he could even speak.

"He loves me." She told herself. "But he doesn't know that I'm Rachel as well"

A mischievous grin spread on her face as devious plan formed on her head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cheater

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter IX – Cheater**

Beast Boy couldn't believe what has just happened. One moment she was going for him and then the next thing he knows she was bolting for the door. He felt like a jerk, even though what he told her was the truth. He couldn't really bear hurting her even if it was for the one that he loves.

Raven has been a big part of his life, and if he hadn't met Rachel he was sure that she would've been the one he would be after. Even though that was the truth he still didn't feel right. He walked over to the living room couch and turned on the TV. Remembering the note the others left them Beast Boy started to channel surf to try to see if there was any emergency that could've gotten the others attention.

"It doesn't look like anything important is going on right now." He told himself. "I wonder where they went"

Beast Boy was lost in thought when Raven entered the living room. He was snapped back to reality when he felt someone sit beside him on the couch. A soon as he turned his head he saw Raven sitting on the couch wearing only skimpy black laced lingerie. He was about to say something to her when he also noticed that she was holding a pint of ice cream.

"This is the first time I've seen you with ice cream" He told her as he tried not to be distracted by what she was wearing. Raven didn't respond but instead opened up the pint of ice cream and took a spoonful of it.

Beast Boy gulped when he saw how seductively she was eating it. "Really how can eating ice cream be seductive?" He thought to himself but as if answering his question he noticed how she ate it.

She would stop just as the tip of the spoon touched her lips and slowly she would put her tongue out to lick the dripping ice cream before putting it inside her mouth. A soon as it was inside her mouth she would suck on the spoon making sure that he noticed and she would let it stay in there just to make sure that he starts to get some ideas. She took a couple more whips at it until slowly she noticed that Beast Boy was inching towards her spot.

He must have been too absorbed at watching her that he didn't notice that he was only a couple of inches away from her. He gulped as he noticed that she was looking at him but instead of stopping she just took another whip at the ice cream.

A drip of ice cream fell on top of her breast. To make sure that he noticed Raven suddenly let out a small moan as if the drop caused her to suddenly feel cold. Beast Boy bit on his lower lip at the display Raven was giving him. She traced the drip with her finger seductively and then afterwards liked it clean.

"Do you want some?" Raven asked with a seductive voice as she offered him a spoonful of ice cream. Beast Boy gulped and opened his mouth to receive the treat she was offering him.

Before he could eat though, Raven tipped the spoon so that the ice cream would fall on his chest.

"Oops"

Beast Boy was about to stand up to clean himself but Raven used one hand to push him back down. She smiled at him and gestured him to sit still. She didn't offer any explanation but instead she moved closer to him until they were side by side.

Using the hand she used to push him down, she used her finger to get the ice cream and place it on his neck. This caused Beast Boy to shiver but immediately he felt good as something warm brushed his neck. It took a couple of seconds before his brain processed that it was Ravens tongue that was brushing his neck. After getting satisfied with her fill of the ice cream Raven sat still.

"Delicious"

Beast Boy felt that he would melt on the spot. Is his really the Raven he knew? Raven looked at Beast Boy and she was proud of her work. He was no longer talkative or irritating. He was under her control. He looks so funny as he fumbled to regain his composure this made Raven laughed. She wasn't laughing at his expense but instead she was purely enjoying this moment with him.

Beast Boy starred at her, something about her laugh was so familiar. It was exactly how Rachel would laugh at his jokes. Unconsciously he reached for her and pulled her close to him.

Suddenly he was already kissing her or was she kissing back? Beast Boy was already lost that no coherent though seemed to be processed by his brain anymore.

Raven felt her heart skip as he kissed her passionately. She was enjoying the kiss when a thought occurred to her. She pushed him down on the couch and straddled him. She made sure to hold his arms on top of his head so that he wouldn't be able to free himself of her but the way things were going who he really want to?

Beast Boy was caught by surprise as he felt himself fall back onto the couch. He felt her hold his hands on top of his head and she straddled him to secure him on the spot. As if forgetting that he was also a super hero he resigned to what Raven had in mind for him.

Raven started to kiss him again but this time she also started to grind on top of him causing moans to escape his lips whenever she released them.

Beast Boy was overwhelmed with the sensation that both her action was doing to him.

"Raven..." He muttered as he felt himself harden underneath her.

Raven was surprised by his reaction to her teasing but did not show it. She continued what she was doing and only stopped to tease him some more.

"Is that for me?" She asked with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

Beast Boy didn't answer but instead smiled in response. Raven though for a minute and decided that the couch wasn't exactly ideal for what was to happen next.

They were both covered in darkness and next thing Beast Boy knew they were already on top of her bed. Slowly she leaned down and whispered on his ear.

"I love you." She whispered to him the licked his ear afterwards.

That was it for Beast Boy, he lost all control he had before and instantly their roles were reversed. He was now on top of her and she was there underneath him smiling.

"Please be gentle" She acted innocently as she pleaded.

Beast Boy tore his clothes and then immediately worked on removing hers. He took his fill of her before proceeding to hungrily suck and play with her breast. Raven couldn't say anything coherent anymore all that left her mouth were moans and words of pleasure. After enjoying her rich mounds Beast Boy straighten himself and looked down on Raven as if asking permission.

"Please" She told him as she prepared to accept him inside her.

Beast Boy slowly trusted himself inside her. He could see her wince in pain as his manhood slowly penetrated her. He looked at where they were now being connected and saw that there was blood. Was he Raven's first? Beast Boy's heart melted at the thought.

A soon as he was completely inside her he stopped to let her recover from the pain. After a couple of seconds Raven gestured him to continue. He started slow and as he noticed that she was slowly starting to feel pleasure from it he started to thrust faster.

They continued this sweet dance until they were almost near their climax. A soon as Beast Boy felt that he was about to release he unconsciously uttered "Raven!"

Their first release didn't seem to slow them down as they both shared their sweet dance a couple more times.

Morning was already upon them as Beast Boy was awoken by the light coming from the gap of the curtain on Raven's window. She had her head on his chest as she slept and he didn't mind. She was so beautiful when she slept. She looked so peaceful that he wanted to just let time stop on them. He was pondering about this when a though hit him like a cold bucket of water filled with ice.

"I cheated on Rachel" He told himself as his jaw dropped from the thought.

**Author's Note:**

I wasn't really confident in trying to write this chapter as I didn't really like the first one I wrote like this. But since I needed it for the story I hope that it works. ^^

Thanks again for the support and Happy Reading! ^^


	10. Chapter 10 - Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter X – Guilt**

Raven woke up with a smile on her face as she remembered the night that she spent with Beast Boy. Speaking of Beast Boy she tried to feel his side of the bed but he wasn't there anymore. She immediately sat up and scanned the room but there wasn't any trace of him anywhere. She felt a pang of hurt as she had hoped to wake up with him by her side.

She was still thinking about the reason he left when the door to her room suddenly opened. Standing at the door was Beast Boy holding a tray of food. He was smiling brightly at her as he approached the bed.

"Good morning Raven!" He greeted as he placed the tray on the bed.

Raven was touched that he didn't leave her and that he actually prepared food for them. As if reading her mind Beast Boy sat beside her and gave her a hug.

"Did you know that making love burns a lot more calories? It is said that it's actually better than exercise " He told her. She was touched that he used the term making love rather than having sex because it meant that it was something special that they shared.

She hit him playfully on the arm but instead of him teasing her or responding playfully to it he suddenly moved back as if she had stabbed him. Hurt and confusion was clear on her face as Beast Boy looked at her. It wasn't his intention to do that but he just keeps on remembering Rachel. It was wrong of him he knows but the way Raven laughs, the way she hits him and even the little things it's just keeps on reminding him of Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rae" He apologized as he scratched the back of his head. He sat beside her and gestured her to face him. He reached for her hand and held it dear.

"What happened last night is something very special that we both shared." Beast Boy started. "I'm honoured and touched that I was your first but I just want to know why me? Why now?"

He stood up and walked towards the window. "You knew that I already love someone else."

Raven sat there silently listening to him. This was her fault, he shouldn't be feeling guilty because there isn't anything to feel guilty about. Her heart was already shouting at her to tell the truth.

"It's because I love you." She said out loud but when she looked back towards his direction he was already gone.

All that she saw was a window open and the wind blowing the curtain that hung there. She needed to act quick. She needed to talk to him, to tell him that she was sorry and admit that she and the Rachel he loves are one and the same person.

She quickly grabbed some change of clothes and then headed directly for library.

As soon as she entered the library she noticed that something was off. There was a lot more people than there used to be. As if answering her questions a towering figure suddenly appeared with a little girl on his shoulder.

"There" The girl pointed and the figure followed her orders. She immediately recognized the little girl as the librarian who used to hit Beast Boy and the figure that followed her order was none other than Cyborg. This was a curious sight.

Raven was about to say something when she heard from afar Robin's voice scolding someone.

"Keep the noise to a minimum understand?" He asked the perpetrators.

What was happening? Why were they there? Before she could even think further she heard someone scream followed by the sound of a lot of books falling. She looked towards the direction were the noise came from and saw Starfire coming out of the pile of books.

She was now really confused. Everyone saw her and how confused she looked so they walked over to her direction to talk to her.

"Well this is embarrassing" Cyborg told her.

"Embarrassing is an understatement." Robin commented.

"It is very fun is it not friends?" Starfire asked as she happily floated around.

Raven stared at them in disbelief. She pinched herself once and it hurt, she did it a second time just to be sure but still it did so she must be awake.

"Wait how did you guys know it was me?" She asked them.

The three in unison bowed their heads in embarrassment. It was Robin who stepped forward to explain to her the reason.

"Well remember the other day when I said you were acting funny?" He asked her. Raven just nodded in response.

"Well after you put on the holo ring we kind of followed you here." He added.

Cyborg took over the explanation as it looked to him that Robin couldn't continue with it any longer.

"And that's where we saw you make out with Blondie over there in the corner." Raven went through all the shades of red when the thought hit her that they saw what she and Beast Boy where doing.

Starfire while floating around them was using her two hands to show how the kiss went. This made her go even redder than she thought she could.

"How could you guys stalk me!" Her power showed on her hands causing the effects of the holo rings to wear off. Raven started to float on the air because of the sudden rush of her power when suddenly someone coughed from behind her.

The three instinctively backed away for fear for dear life while Raven suddenly powered down and looked around.

Standing in front of her was the little librarian holding the big book she always dragged around. She pointed at each one of the three titans behind her with conviction.

"Slave" She pointed at Robin. "Maid" She pointed at Starfire and then she pointed lastly at Cyborg "Ladder" All three immediately straightened themselves and started to follow her to where she needed them once again.

"Later" Robin mouthed to her as they started to disappear in the distance.

Raven was as lost now as she was when everything first started and she still hasn't learned anything for the reason she came here.

Unknown to her Garfield was with the crowd that was watching the team when her holo ring turned off. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Raven was Rachel?" He told himself still unable to believe what he saw.

**Author's Note:**

I wasn't confident with the last chapter because first I wasn't confident with how I write stuff like that. Second I needed a good base for the following chapters and I thought that their encounter would be best. I agree with **Shadico **that it might have been a little too much or forced but I still think that it was necessary to write it that way.^^

Hope you still continue to support the story.

Thanks again and Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11 - Garfield

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XI – Garfield**

He couldn't remember how he got there. The only thing that he could remember was seeing Rachel talking to the rest of the Team and then she suddenly got angry with them. In a split second dark energy erupted through her hands and the Rachel he knew was replaced by Raven. He still couldn't piece together the puzzle that was presented to him or is it because he really didn't want to?

He walked towards the edge of the cliff and stared at the vast sea. Did Raven deceive him? Was she simply toying with his emotions? He sat there looking out while trying to sort out his feeling.

"No not Raven." He thought to himself. She was the first person to believe in him before so he shouldn't just give up on her.

"She must have had her reasons." He reassured himself.

Slowly time passed by with him just staring out in to the open. The sun started to set in the horizon. This caused him to reminisce about the time he spent with Rachel. He could still remember it clearly in his head. They ate the food that he had prepared, laughed together at his jokes and shared that special moment as they lay there underneath the moonlight sky.

And then he remembered Raven. She is the first person that has been by his side since the beginning. Together with the rest of the team that became his family.

"Family" He repeated to himself.

He treated the others like they were his real siblings but it was different with Raven. He never really wanted or treated her like a sister but instead she was the crush that he never openly admitted. He would always bother her just so that she would pay attention to him. He would interrupt her when she read just so he could see her show her true emotions to him. He was even content to just watch her meditate and see the peace that showed on her face.

He stood up and walked to the grass covered part of the cliff. There he lay on the grass and watched as the stars started to show one by one on the vast darkened sky.

"What should I do?" He asked himself.

Beast Boy occupied himself by tracing the stars with his fingers. It was strange because whatever he did or try to draw ended up reminding him of her. His first attempt turned out as a raven, the next was a hooded figure and his last attempt somehow resembled her face.

"I love you." He said to the wind as it blew past him.

Meanwhile back at the library Raven was trying to sort out what exactly happened and why their teammates ended up with their current predicament. She looked from Robin to Starfire and then to Cyborg. Robin took the initiative and tried his best to explain what exactly happened.

"Well as we told you earlier we were concerned about you because you've been acting strange these past few days." Robin started.

"Yes friend Raven, that is why Robin has done the planning so that we can make sure you are ok." Starfire added.

"So we checked up on you and what do we find? You hooking it up with the blond dude in the library of all places." Cyborg teased Raven which earned him at hit on the head from the little librarian on his shoulder.

"Ouch!"

Angel the librarian who was listening to their conversation remembered the blond guy that they were talking about. She looked at Raven as if making sure that he was the one they were talking about.

"Pervert?" She asked as she remembered the scene where she hit him the second time.

Everyone looked at her questioningly while Raven turned red from embarrassment. The librarian offered no explanation to the nickname she gave the blond guy so the team looked back at Raven for answers.

"It's not what you think." She stuttered as she spoke. She couldn't believe them even after telling them that nothing happened they were still looking at her expecting her to take back what she said and tell them that something did happen.

"I said it was nothing. There was just an accident and let's just say we ended up in an awkward situation." Raven explained.

"Oh X'Hal" Starfire muttered as she brought both hands to cover her mouth.

"Ok, but you still haven't told us the name of the dude" Cyborg told her.

Raven suddenly got preoccupied with cleaning an imaginary dirt on her hooded cloak. Silence hung over the air as Raven busied herself and the other titans didn't want to push her and force her to tell them something she obviously didn't want to. After a while Raven looked up to them.

"It's Beast Boy"

Everyone was surprised to learn that the Blond was actually no other than their shape shifting friend.

"How?" Robin asked. Raven knew that he was referring to how he looked not how they came to be so she started to tell them about the things that have been happening and the things that she had learned.

After a couple of minutes that passed she was able to bring everyone up to speed with what was currently happening.

"Well all I can say is Booyah!" Cyborg cheered. "Finally you and my man Beast Boy have hooked up."

"Congratulations friend Raven. I am happy that you and friend Beast Boy have finally done the hooking up" Starfire congratulated her.

"Well it's about time." Robin started. "I know I can be dense sometimes but even I felt the sparks that flew when you two quarrelled and I'm not talking about your powers." He added with a smile.

"I love him and I don't ever want to lose him" Raven said as she felt fear and despair wash over her. She knew that Beast Boy must be feeling bad right now since he doesn't know that she is Rachel as well and it was all her fault.

"If only I can see him so that we can talk about this."

Robin stood up and so did the other two titan. He extended his hand over to her and gestured her to stand up as well.

"Then we do what we always do." Robin told her as he looked from Starfire to Cyborg. "We win and get what we want." They moved towards the exit and as soon as they were out Robin barked out the other.

"Titans Go!"


	12. Chapter 12 - Please

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XII – Please**

The Titans searched every nook and cranny of Jump City but there was no sign of Beast Boy anywhere. This made Raven and the others decided to split up so that they can spread the search grid on a bigger area. While the others decided to go search the park and the area near the pizza parlour, Raven decided to go back to the Titan tower to make sure that they wouldn't miss him if he came back while they searched.

"Where are you Beast Boy?" Raven asked the wind after searching the entire building. They couldn't locate him anywhere in the city and he wasn't in the tower as well.

"There's only one other place I can think of." With that Raven immediately flew towards the other side of the island so that from there she can to go to the cliff that Beast Boy took her before.

"Please be there" Raven prayed while she passed the familiar scenery.

It took a couple of minutes before her feet finally touched the grass covered cliff. As she finally landed, She slowly started to scan the surrounding hoping that she would be able to spot the green hued titan unfortunately she wasn't able to see him anywhere. Feeling the exhaustion from the day of searching Raven's knees gave way making her sit on her bottom.

"Where are you? Why can't I find you?" Raven asked herself. She put her knees in front of her chest and started to cry.

Tears continued to flow from her eyes until a rustling sound from behind her caught her attention. She raised her head and slowly turned it towards the direction of the sound. There it was again only this time a little louder. Raven stood up to investigate it but as she draw closer she started to hear something else.

"Who's there?" Raven asked as dark energy started to ignite from her hands. There was no answer but from where she was standing she could already identify what the sound was. She rushed towards the spot from where the sound originated.

"Beast Boy?" Sure enough there he was comfortably sleeping and snoring on the grass covered earth with one arm covering his face. Raven couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She sat beside him and gently removed his arm from his face so that she could look at him.

"Beast Boy" Raven softly called out to him while she brushed his cheek with the back of her right hand. Slowly he started to stir and open his eyes while a smile started to appear on his face.

"How long was I out?" He asked her while still rubbing his eyes.

"We've been looking for you since this morning" Raven answered him as she sat beside him.

Memories started to come back to Beast Boy as he started to regain full consciousness. He remembered he went to the library to try to meet up with Rachel and talk about what's been happening but when he got there he was surprised that she was talking with his other teammates. Even more surprising was when Rachel suddenly turned into Raven during her fit with them.

"Rae..." Beast Boy started to tell her something but she cut him off before he could even finish her name.

"Please before you say anything I just want you to listen to me first." Raven pleaded. Beast Boy nodded. Raven put down her hand and moved a little closer to him so that only the two of them can hear.

"I want you to know that I would never want to hurt you." Raven started. She told him everything starting from how she got the holo rings from Robin and up to when she found out that he was Garfield.

"I wanted to tell you then and there but I was overcome by my insecurities that I needed to do something to reassure myself that you really love me. That's when I thought of seducing you to try to see if you'd go with Rachel or If you'll stay with me."

"But you're one and the same." Beast Boy interjected. Raven was surprised at what he revealed.

"You knew?" She asked disbelief evident in her voice. Beast Boy stood up and walked until he reached the edge of the cliff.

"I found out earlier when I came to the library. I was surprised to see Robin and the others doing some work there for the librarian but what surprised me more was seeing Rachel there arguing with them and then suddenly turning into you." Beast Boy explained.

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want him to find out about it that way. What could he be thinking about her now? Is he angry at her? Does he still lover? A lot of questions came flooding her mind as he just silently stood there looking out into the open.

Slowly she levitated herself up and started to float towards the opposite direction. When she was a good distance from him she spoke.

"I didn't want to deceive you. I just wanted you to love me." Raven started to float further away but she was stopped by two strong hands holding her arms.

"Don't go. I never asked you to leave and I never will." He told her as his hold started to change into an embrace. He hugged her as if he let go he would lose her forever.

"I don't care what you did. It's not important anymore. What's important is that I love you and that is never going to change no matter who you become." Beast Boy turned her around and planted a kiss on her lips filled with the love that he has for her. After a couple of minutes they parted breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

"God I love you Raven" Beast Boy told her while looking in her eyes.

"I love you too." Raven answered as she buried her face on his chest while hugging him tightly.

The three shadows hiding in the bushes were lost for words as they saw the scene unfold in front of them. They stood up and slowly walked away from the spot to give the two the privacy that they might need. The only thing that could be heard afterwards was a soft cheer from one of the shadows:

"Booyah!"

**Author's Note:**

For those following the story sorry for the delay guys.

The reason for the delay is: apparently my cooking can send someone to the hospital.

No joke. I actually had to stay with Mom at the hospital for 3 days. Darn. ='s

Lesson for the day never ever go inside the kitchen and try to cook ever again. XD


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Teen Titans

**Chapter XIII – Epilogue**

Raven and Beast Boy sat comfortably in their little corner at the far end of the library. It's already been a couple of days since their talk at the cliff and everything seems to be going smoothly since then.

They sat there together, Raven sitting in between Beast Boys legs with her back against his chest while reading together a book that she found. She was so absorbed with the book that she didn't mind Beast Boy toying with her hair. He would twirl her hair in his fingers and he would smell it or sometimes he would steal quick kisses on her cheeks.

He continued his little antics until Raven turned and looked at him sternly.

"Eh-eh" Beast Boy just gave her a nervous smile.

Raven gave him a quick peck and then went back onto her reading. She snuggled more onto him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This peace and quiet is one of the things that they cherished the most especially when they were able to share rare moments like this.

"I love you" Beast Boy whispered onto her ear causing her to blush slightly.

A mischievous grin spread on Raven's face as a thought came into mind.

"Which do you love more, me or Rachel?" Raven asked him as she laid her head on top of his chest near his heart. Beast Boy sensing that Raven was just teasing him played along with her charade.

"Hhmm, that's a tough one." He started while rubbing his chin with his right hand. He let the silence hung over the air for a full minute just to add a dramatic effect and when he sensed that Raven was beginning to be impatient he answered.

"Well you're very smart and sexy specially with the leotard you always wore. Rawr!" He joked as he remembered her hero attire causing him to earn a playful slap at the arm.

"but Rachel is the cool and funny one." He added. Raven looked at him sternly as if telling him to choose his words wisely.

Beast Boy moved his face closer to her ear so that she would be able to feel his breath as he whispered to her.

"I think I'll have both." He whispered and then kissed her ear causing Raven to shiver underneath his embrace.

"Lucky for me the two women I love ended up to be one and the same person" He added as he continued to kiss her down to her neck.

"Lucky" Raven agreed as she gentle pulled him up to kiss him on the lips.

Things started to escalate from there as Beast Boy was lost at the moment. His hands started to wander underneath her blouse while he continued to assault her lips. Raven responded by answering back his kisses and letting her own hand wander off down to his pants as well.

Beast Boy was already unclasping the hook of Raven's bra while she was unbuttoning his shirt when they felt something big and hard hit them on the head. An all so familiar yell was heard through the library.

"Outside!"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews.. ^^

I had a real great time writing this story especially with the support that you've shown..

If you have any comments or suggestion please feel free to pm me or leave a review here.

P.S Hope you support the other stories that I will be posting as well.. ^^


End file.
